Strip
by pandorabox82
Summary: A series of A/U stories where Erin has JJ and Aaron strip for her. Inspired by Jekkah and Whiteswan


"So, I guess that David made dessert for us tonight," Erin said as she held up the plate of brownies. "I'm sorry that he couldn't be here, though. I guess his publisher is really angry this time."

"Did he miss another deadline?" Aaron asked as he welcomed her into the house.

"Of course! We were…" She trailed off as she realized what she was about to reveal. "Well, he was distracted for a good portion of this writing session." She was certain that JJ was giggling under her breath at her, and she blushed even more, thrusting the pan at Aaron so that she could slip out of her coat and hang it on the tree. "And it was so nice of Jessica to agree and take Henry and Jack for the night."

"Yes, it was. Come on, supper's on the table, and Jen would kill me if I let it get too cold." He placed his free hand on the small of her back and guided her into the dining room. It was intimate that evening, the extra leaves not in the table, a candelabra providing just the right amount of light. If she didn't know better, Erin would have sworn that she was interrupting a romantic evening, rather than having a friendly supper with them.

"This, this looks so nice," she murmured as she sank down into the chair Aaron had pulled out for her.

"Well, we so rarely get a chance to have supper on our own, that we wanted to make it look nice," JJ replied as she took a seat across from Erin. The way the lights from the candle picked up the sapphire blue in her eyes had Erin blinking a little as she reached for the already full goblet of water. "And, Rossi called ahead to make sure that we would treat you right tonight. He said that he's been a bit of a bear lately."

She nodded a little, thinking of how snappish he had been in the last two weeks. "I hope he hasn't taken it out on you at work," she said as she set the glass aside and began to pick at her salad.

"A little. But we just grin and bear it. Or Penelope brings him some cookies. He seems to really calm down in the presence of sugar."

Erin laughed a little. "Yes, he has a sweet tooth a mile long. Which explains why he sent me over here with brownies tonight. They're his mother's recipe, and are absolutely delicious."

Both Aaron and JJ licked their lips in unison, and she shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortably turned on. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones raging or if they were deliberately trying to arouse her, but she knew that the moment she was home she would be pulling David away from his computer and into the bedroom.

"So, how are you adjusting to living with David?" JJ asked, running her finger around the lip of her glass.

"It's been awkward, I'm not going to lie. But, it's been nice to have him available to me when he's home." JJ nodded, giving Hotch a smoldering look, and Erin had to bite back a whimper. That sealed it for her, she would definitely be screwing David tonight. "I mean, he always has his heart open to listen to me," she clarified, hoping to relieve some of the tension that had risen in the room.

"I'm sure that he does," Aaron replied smoothly, giving her a soft smile. She gave him a small nod and then focused on her food, needing something to distract her. An unbearable silence seemed to envelope the room, and she spread her legs slightly, trying to relieve some of the throbbing there. Aaron seemed to zone in on her discomfort, giving her a slight smirk. "So, what do you say to dessert in the living room? I can go start a fire in the fireplace if you and Jen want to start in on the brownies."

"Sounds good, honey." JJ gave him a warm smile before standing and holding out her hand to Erin. Hesitantly, she clasped it, letting the younger woman lead her into the other room, while Aaron followed after, the plate in his hand. "Is there anything that we can do to help you out at home?"

Erin shook her head lightly, jumping a little as JJ reached out to caress her hand lightly. The touch was electric, dangerous, and thrilling, and she found herself needing something to do with her hands. She reached out for the plate and plucked the smallest brownie off the pile and began to nibble at it, feeling two sets of eyes on her the entire time. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked self-consciously, touching her cheek with her free hand.

"No, you're fine." Though the words were said straight enough, she found herself twisting them in her mind and to shut the devilish voice up, she took a larger bite of her brownie, quickly finishing it. And then, she felt it, deep in her belly. Groaning a little, she looked up at Aaron and felt desire pool in her. As he steadily returned her look, she could see his pupils dilate in response, and she knew that David had been up to his usual tricks.

"Is everything okay, Erin?" he asked, even though he knew something was up, and she shrugged. "Did Dave do something?" She nodded, and he rolled his eyes a little before joining them on the sofa, picking up another brownie and handing it to her. "Chocolate makes everything better."

"Not in this case," she muttered. Watching the pair from the corner of her eye, she saw that they devoured their pieces, and she shook her head as she gave herself over to the madness that was certain to come.

Just as she was finishing the piece Aaron had handed her, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling it to his mouth and licking off the crumbs of frosting that were there. A low groan slipped from her lips and he just looked at her, his eyes begging for permission. "Aaron," she breathed out and he nodded. "Jennifer?"

"Yes, Erin?"

The drawl of her voice told Erin that very naughty things would occur that evening, and she wouldn't even need to go home and distract David. "I think I want you both to strip for me."

"Dave always said that you had the most wicked thoughts," Aaron said lowly as he stood, giving her an absolutely sinful smile. "Do you want to do this here, or up in our bedroom?"

"The bedroom might be more appropriate, don't you think?" she asked, trying to sound more in control that she was. He nodded and held out his hand to her. Accepting it, she let him help her to her feet before he helped JJ up as well. Arm in arm they led the way up to the bedroom, and Erin tried to not show just how turned on she was at what was about to occur.

"Here we are, Erin." She started a little as he opened the door to a large room and she stepped inside and made her way to the bed, sitting on it daintily as she watched them.

"So, I think I'd like to decide how you strip for me. Aaron first, and then Jennifer. Come, sit next to me and watch."

JJ nodded and bounded to her side, sitting as close to her as she possibly could. "This should be fun," she murmured before pressing her lips to the side of Erin's neck. She groaned deeply as the woman sucked at her flesh as her hand crept up to cup her breast, using the fabric to irritate her nipple. "Let me guess, Dave put an aphrodisiac into the brownies. Didn't he know that you would eat one, too?"

"I guess not. I mean, I have talked about keeping the sweets to a minimum right now."

Aaron humphed a little as he began to unbutton his shirt. "You look fine the way you are. Maybe this is his way of saying that."

"Perhaps," she said lowly as she watched him quickly shrug out of his shirt, revealing a thin undershirt. Next, he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops. The movement excited Erin for some unfathomable reason, and she let out another groan as JJ slid her hand up under Erin's blouse to unclasp her bra. "Oh, god, Jennifer…"

"I know." She resumed kissing Erin's neck as they watched Aaron push his pants down, letting them fall to the floor. The fabric of his boxers was tented out, revealing just how into this he was, and Erin sucked in a deep breath, suddenly finding the air in the room too still. And as he slowly pulled the undershirt up and over his head, she felt JJ begin to unbutton her blouse, and she bit her lower lip, trying not to squirm too much.

"Do I leave my boxers on for the moment, or do you want me…?"

"Entirely naked, Aaron. Show us what God gave you," she managed to pant out as JJ pulled the blouse from her shoulders, tossing it to the floor along with her bra. "Jennifer," she whined lowly as the woman pinched lightly at her nipple, driving her to distraction.

"I know, we're the ones who are supposed to strip for you, but you just look so delectable. Aaron, switch me spots." JJ beckoned her husband to her side as she stood and pranced over to where he had just been standing.

As Erin watched, she knew that JJ was deliberately being flirty as she stripped. First, she undid a few buttons on her blouse before pulling the sides of it apart and shaking her chest in their direction. Aaron growled lowly and closed his hand around Erin's hip, massaging her flesh firmly as JJ continued her little dance.

Once the blouse was on the floor, JJ wasted no time in shimmying out of her pants and then stalking over to Erin, straddling her body as she pulled Erin's face into her cleavage. "Kiss them, Erin," she ordered, her hand tangling in Erin's hair.

She puckered her lips and peppered kisses against the firm flesh, letting her tongue snake out and flick against one stiffened nipple. And then, she was being sandwiched between JJ and Aaron as they began to kiss over her head, and she began to feel decidedly left out. Reaching behind JJ's back, she unclasped the bra and almost ripped it off her body, throwing it to the floor as she captured one taut peak between her lips, sucking firmly.

Erin felt more than heard JJ's deep moan, and she let her hands slide down to the woman's waist, finding the waistband on her panties and snapping it a few times in rhythm to what her mouth was doing. It didn't take much to shove them down her hips, wanting JJ to be as naked as Aaron. He met her hands on JJ's thighs, and he took over the job of stripping JJ while Erin let her fingers slip between her legs, finding the younger woman wet and wanting.

And then, JJ was tugging her hair none too gently, pulling her lips away from her breast. "Jennifer," she said lowly, stroking her wet core with soft touches.

"You're going to make me come before I even have the chance to enjoy this. Lie back on the bed." JJ almost roughly pushed her down on the mattress and then straddled her. "You are still decidedly overdressed. Aaron, her skirt and panties. Now."

The subtle dominant tone in her voice caused Erin's desire to ramp up to another level, and she lifted her hips to give Aaron an easier time undressing her. "Jenny, oh, Jenny," she whimpered out as the woman bent over and began to kiss and nip at the tendon of her neck once more. It was one of her more erogenous spots, and the woman had zeroed in on that immediately, it seemed.

"Do you like this, Erin? Is this what you wanted when you asked us to strip?" the woman purred as she dragged her lips down her upper chest to place open mouthed kisses against the tops of her breasts.

"I guess," she sighed out before squeaking a little as Aaron tugged her legs apart and fitted himself between them. Erin tipped her hips up even more and he took the invitation, thrusting into her welcoming body. It felt so good to be so filled, and she tried to hold in her moan of pleasure. JJ smirked a little at her before engulfing her breast between her lips, suckling strongly. Erin buried one hand in JJ's hair, the other balling the fabric of the sheets up tight as she found herself being driven to higher and higher pinnacles of pleasure.

The orgasm that tore through her took her breath away, and she flopped bonelessly back on the bed, struggling to find some semblance of balance once more. JJ stretched out along her, her hand drawing patterns on her skin. "I think we wore her out, honey. I hope Dave wasn't expecting her home tonight."

"No, he wanted us to keep her the night. Somehow, he knew that she would distract him, despite her best intentions not to," he said as also stretched out, his forehead coming to rest against her own. "That's how we knew that it would be okay to do this," he murmured lowly before claiming her lips in a soft kiss. "Jayje, set the alarm for thirty minutes. We have to have a little nap before we continue."

"Thirty? Really? Not twenty?"

"I think twenty would be more than adequate, Aaron." JJ laughed lowly before kissing her shoulder tenderly, her hand slipping up to cup her breast. "Though if your wife keeps that up, I could be ready to go in just a few minutes…"

Erin turned in Aaron's arms and claimed JJ's lips in a bruising kiss. The woman kissed her back as she rolled onto her back, letting Erin straddle her. "I'll just watch this time," she vaguely heard Aaron say as she began to lap and kiss her way down JJ's responsive body, bypassing her breasts to keep her wanting. This was going to be a pleasant night, indeed.


End file.
